When Two Worlds Come Together
by Forever Cullen
Summary: It's been a month since Edward left Bella in the woods, now a familiar face is coming to make sure things get set right before things go too far.


**When two worlds come together**

Summary: It's been a month since Edward left Bella in the woods, now a familiar face is coming to make sure things get put back, before things go too far.

**Alaska – with the Cullens **

It had been a month since Bella's Birthday and the Cullen family was falling apart.

Edward had not come back to the Cullens after saying good bye to Bella; instead He went off looking for Victoria, hoping to keep Bella safe.

Carlisle and Esme missed their daughter greatly; Both Carlisle and Esme threw themselves into their work not wanting to fell the whole in their unbeating heart.

Alice stopped shopping and was not the happy energetic pixie that they all known and loved, Jasper blamed himself for the emotions his family was feeling, and so Jasper became depressed hiding out in his room and sobbing silently to himself.

Emmett stopped the funny easy guy that would say something stupid just to lighten the mood, instead he spent most of his time sitting and looking out the window hoping they did the right thing by leaving a member of their family be hide.

Rosalie, even though she dislike Bella for being human, she too missed the Human, Bella made them a family, she was the missing piece and now Rosalie wanted nothing more than to have her sister back.

It was mid November when Alice had a vision of a human Edward coming looking for them, to say the Cullen where beyond words would be a good way to put it, until a Vampire Edward walked throw the front door of their Alaska home, begging for their forgiveness.

"Edward, Son?" Carlisle asked trying to understand what Alice had just told them.

Edward having read their minds slowly smiled, if he was somehow able to turn human then he could be with Bella, they could have a normal human like, Childs, marriage, the whole works.

Edward was nothing with out His Bella, his Angel.

But later that day they got a surprise of their lives, when the door ball rang, and a human Edward standing just outside.

Esme looked at the human in shock. There was No doubt that this was not her son, who at this moment was sitting in the living room talking to Carlisle.

"Hi Esme, can I come in?" The human asked

Esme blinked a few times before nodding her head, as The human Edward walked into the house Esme noticed a sliver Volvo in the drive way. Smiling to herself, she whispered 'something never change'

The Cullens gasped and a human Edward walked into the living room with Esme following close behind.

They all looked at the human Edward in wonder.

"I can't hear you" Edward growled as he walked over to his human double ganger.

His growl did not go unnoticed by the Cullens or by the Vampire listening from where she sat in the Volvo outside.

Before the human Edward could speak there was another growl, but this time it came form outside.

The human Edward shock his head and smiled.

"I'm OK" He spoke out loud, so the mystery person waiting for him could hear.

"You might not want to growl, she gets angry when vampires growl at her mate." He spoke looking straight into Edwards eyes.

"And who is your mate?" Carlisle asked trying to calm down his son... well sons as both Human and Vampire where looking at each other as if they wanted to kill each other.

Without breaking eye contact with Edward the human spoke.

"Bella"

After that it happen all too quickly, Edward mage a grab for his human double ganger, when a flash of brown shot passed them and hand Edward pinned to wall.

"You may look like my mate, but try to hurt him again and I will end you" Growled a Vampire Bella tightening her hand around his neck.

"Bella" the Cullens gasped

Jasper noticed the human Edward rolling his eyes at how the Cullens were acting towards Bella, asking her question such as 'who turned you? And 'how did this happen?'

"That's not our Bella, she's mine" the human said

The vampire Bella giggle at how her human was acting as she let go of his Vampire double ganger.

"What do you mean?" Edward hissed at himself, coursing vampire Bella to hiss back.

"Oh, will to two please stop acting like children, I get another of that back home" the human yell at them

Before anyone could say anything on that matter the human continued to talk.

"we're from a different world, where things as you can see our different, when our friend Kara told us about her power, it got us thing, and our Esme didn't like the idea that somewhere I was depressed and alone, so we asked Kara to do her thing and bang here we are. I was kinda hoping I wouldn't be such an ass." The human finished

Vampire Bella started laughing; she walked over to her mate and kissed him, with such passion it made the vampire Edward jealous.

"Oh, stop being such a drama Queen Edward" Vampire Bella said all of a sudden

Vampire Bella rolled her eyes.

"I can read minds, and him"- she pointed to Edward- "is being such a baby about me kissing my mate"

The Cullens blinked a few times taking in all that Human Edward and Vampire Bella had told them, before asking if they could talk about their family.

She was about to start when Edward yawned coursing Vampire Bella to giggle and walk them over to the love sit in the corner.

"Sleep love." She whispered kissing his forehead.

"Well where to begin?" she asked as human Edward fell fast asleep

"What's different in our world?" Carlisle asked

"Well, Emmett can see the future, and Rose is an empath. Don't think there are anything else." She said running her hand threw human Edwards hair.

"So Edward"-vampire Bella hissed-"where is out mate?" she asked smirking

"Be nice" the human Edward muttered in his sleep

"You know where she is." Edward hissed out

"Look I'm going to be nice here, and tell you that you're an ass, one that should have listened to the future telling vampire when he or she told you leaving would not be a good idea." Vampire Bella said pulling her human closer.

"She's healing, she'll move on" Edward repeated

"Yeah, sure and pigs are going to fly" she mocked

The rest of the Cullens watch as the vampire Bella told their Edward what they had already told him, but this time they could see pain in Edward's eyes

"I almost left my Edward, but I trusted my brother when he said it would do more harm then good. And once I thought about it, leaving was a stupid move, so he got a paper cut. It was no ones fault, if I had left them I wouldn't be marring my human after graduation and then spending the rest of my every long live with him." She smiled down at her human.

"You're... getting ... Marriage?" Edward stuttered

She smiled.

"Yes, soon I'll be Isabella Marie Masen Cullen Swan or Bella Swan for short."

Edward looked at the happy couple, his human double ganger muttering words that made vampire Bella smile; he could not help but think of all those times Bella had fallen asleep in his arms.

It made him realizes what he was missed al along, and what a mistake it had been to leave his Angel.

Edward stood up and smiled for the first time since that day in the woods.

"I'm going back to Forks" He told his family as he walked out the door.

As he walked down the path He noticed the sliver Volvo

"That's mine and I will kick you ass if to take it." A voice spoke form behind him.

Turning round he watched as Vampire Bella walked over to the car and placed a sleeping Edward in the car before walking over to him.

"By the way, I took care of that red head for you, you may not be him, but I still don't like the idea of you getting hurt, so go on, your human is waiting." She smiled and started walking to the driver's side door.

"Oh and Edward don't so scared to be with her, your never hurt her, just like I could never hurt my Edward. Oh and one more thing don't be such an ass, when it comes to Bella wanting to be turned, humans only live so long, and once there gone that it. You know her graduation is a year away." With that said she speeded off

**Forks – with Bella (B POV's)**

It had been a month since Ed... _He_left me in the woods, since he told me that he didn't love me.

Today was just another day sitting in my room hoping that he will come back, that he had lied.

If I told Charlie want had happened today he would think I was crazy.

_Flash Back_

_I was sitting in my room looking out the window when I saw him._

_Edward_

_But he looked different._

_Unable to stop myself I run out of my room and out the front door, I was almost there when I noticed someone else next to him._

_She was beautiful._

_But the weird thing was she looked just like me._

"_I bet that drivers him crazy" the girl giggled_

_Edward walked up to me and I finally noticed the different._

_He was human_

"_Hi, I'm Edward Swan, and you might Be Bella Swan right?" he asked._

_Confused I just nodded my head_

"_I'm from a different world, it's confusing anyways I just wanted to tell you that, knowing me, or him. I lied Bella he loves you, I will come back. I promise" He looked back at the girl standing next to a sliver Volvo_

"_We're more alike then you know" Edward whispered_

_He kissed me softly on the check and then walked over to the beautiful woman stand by the car._

"_Hey, the names Bella Cullen, and sister your man will be running back to you once I'm done with him" she blow me a kiss before getting in the car and then they were both gone._

"_Bella?" _

_End of Flash back_

"Bella?"

I looked up to see what had interrupted me from my thought to find Edward sitting by my bed.

This was my Edward; his golden eyes looked back at me.

"I'm sorry love, I lied to you that day in the words, please say your forgive me, I can't live with out you" He begged.

"I know you lied Edward, he told me" I spoke softly getting up and walking over to him.

"What?" he asked looking up at me and I reach the bed

"This may sound so crazy, and maybe I have lost my mind but earlier, you where here, I mean a human you" I whispered, afraid he would not believe me.

But he just pulled me into his arms and chuckled.

"They had a busy day then" I looked up at him confused, but he just smiled and lead down and kissed my lips with such passion that I almost forgot my name, he never kissed me like that before, not even when He left to save me from James or when he kissed me after my birthday party.

"That was different" I said after we came up for air.

"you weren't the only one they paid a visit to, your vampire self can be very feisty, but she also told me to stop being an ass, and that I shouldn't hold back so much, she believes that if she can be that way with my human self than I have no reason for holding back." He informed me.

Before I knew what was happening Edward had me pined to the bed, he smiled

"She also gave me some good advices, I want forever with you Bella. You're my best friend, my reason to live, you're my angel will spend forever with me as my wife?" he asked

Unable to stop the tears falling I smile and nodded my head.

"Of course I will marry you Edward. I love you"

"I love you too Bella" he then capturers my lips.

**A/N: This was just a little idea running threw my head, one night, so I hope you like it. Please review.**


End file.
